Don't Worry
by SpaceCowboyMedic
Summary: Bosco & Kim story. Completed. What's worse than having your new girlfriend interrogated by your partner? How about your new girlfriend volunteering you for special duty?


  
  
*Author's Note: For the sake of this story, Kim's address is 1532 Jones, Apt. 310. Also, I do not support the 'relationship' suggested in this story. Actually, I don't support any relationships in the show- I'm not much for romance. Anycrap, I just needed a scenario for this story to fit . So, all rights...blah, blah, blah, you know the drill. Go read the story already.**  
  
  
  
Don't Worry  
***********  
  
  
"You can leave now," stated Bosco, flatly.  
  
"Not on your life," replied Yokas, taking a sip of her coffee as she leaned against the hood of a cruiser outside the precinct. A small smile played on her lips.  
  
"You're so going to embarrass me, aren't you?"  
  
"You're psychic, Bosco," replied Yokas. "Truly gifted."  
  
Bosco pushed off the hood and stepped into the road. He shoved his hands in his jeans and looked back at his partner, still smiling sagaciously and sipping her coffee. "And you're voyeuristic," he accused, one eyebrow cocked. "Go watch a Soap or something," he finished, backing away.  
  
He didn't know where he was going, he just knew that he wanted to put distance between himself and his partner. Ever since he began dating a new girl from the neighborhood, Yokas had been pleading to meet her. And today, Bosco had made the unfortunate mistake of mentioning she was picking him up after their shift.  
  
He spotted Kim Zambrano on the street outside the fire house, and decided that place was as good as any to bide his time till Tina arrived- or Faith left. Bosco was betting on the first, but hoping for the latter.   
  
"Hey, Zambrano, how's the kid?!" he called, closing the final stretch and catching her at her car.  
  
The paramedic threw her hair over her shoulder and smiled. "Which kid would that be, Bosco? My kid? Any kid? Or the deed seeded kid in all of us?"  
  
"The kid from today," replied Bosco, absently. "The one we picked up a the school yard with the jiggly problem."  
  
"Jiggly problem?" asked Kim, rolling her eyes. "It was a seizure, Bos."  
  
Bosco waved a hand dismissively. "Whatever. How's he doing?"  
  
Kim answered slowly. "He's fine." She paused, scrutinizing the officer. "Anything else?"  
  
Bosco looked over his shoulder. Tina coming down the block, but he hid his smile and let his eyes wander to Yokas still leaning on the cruiser watching him with amusement. Bosco still had a few seconds to stall. He was hoping Tina would spot him, then they could make their escape without having to go past the cruiser- and his partner's inquisition.   
  
He turned back to Kim ready to speak, but was cut off when Jimmy Doherty came up behind his ex-wife and put a hand on her shoulder, engaging her in conversation. Looking back over his shoulder, Bosco noticed Tina halfway across the street. Yokas still hadn't caught on.   
  
Not one for tactfulness, Bosco turned back Kim and Doherty. "So, you guys doing it again?" he asked, nodding his head eagerly for a response.  
  
Kim sighed. Jimmy laughed. Bosco waited for an answer that wasn't coming. But Tina was just a few steps behind now, so Bosco didn't have to stall much longer. Now he just had to plan a fast escape.   
  
"Hey, baby," sang Tina, coming up behind the officer, giving his butt a squeeze.  
  
Bosco jumped, but enjoyed the friskiness. "Hey, Tina. Ready to go?"  
  
"So, you guys doing it?" asked Kim, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Tina, eyes wide.  
  
Bosco waved her off. "Never mind. Let's go."  
  
"Did you get a sitter for Joey?" asked Jimmy, throwing his bag into Kim's car.  
  
"Not yet. My mom's gone for the week-end."  
  
"You two have a kid?" chirped Tina, excitedly. "I just adore kids."  
  
Kim nodded, her lips pressed into a thin line. Jimmy grabbed her around the waist. "One," the firefighter said. "Joey. And we need a sitter for him this week-end. We're gonna try for a little reconciliation," he finished, making mock kisses towards Kim.  
  
"That's great," rushed Bosco, pulling at Tina's elbow. "Let's go."  
  
"Oh, that is so sweet," cooed Tina, her face nothing more than a smile. "Bosco loves kids too. Hey! Maybe-"  
  
Bosco's eyes went wide. *Oh no!*  
  
"Maybe he could baby-sit for you guys?!" finished Tina.  
  
"Perfect," replied Jimmy, pushing a uncertain Kim into the car. "Be there at five o'clock Friday, Bos."  
  
"What?!" cried Kim.  
  
"He'll be there," answered Tina, before either Bosco or Kim had a chance to respond. "Oh, it'll be so good for you, baby," she continued, giving Bosco another pinch. "Practice for when we have our seven."  
  
Bosco raised his hands in diffidence, but was cut off again before he could speak.  
  
"Five o'clock," reminded Jimmy, before rushing to the other side of the car. "And don't be late." Then he got in and shut the door.  
  
Bosco stood still, mouth gaping, his newest girlfriend hanging on his shoulder. *What the hell just happened?* he thought, unable to blink.  
  
He watched the car pull away, the two occupants obviously in a heated discussion. He couldn't move, still frozen in a state of shock. *Babysitting?*  
  
"Oh, Bosco?!" came a voice over his shoulder.  
  
He turned his head and saw a giddy Yokas coming across the street. Bosco dropped his head in defeat. "Why me?" he whined under his breath.  
  
*** *** ***   
  
"Are you sure you wanna do this, Bosco?" Jimmy asked, meeting the baby-sitter on the front perch of Kim's apartment. "Cause it's too late to back out, you know."   
  
"No," Bosco replied. "But Tina will tear off my arms and beat me with the stumpy ends if I back down." He paused, took a breath. "And worse, she'd probably deny sex. And I just can't handle that."   
  
"You're a dog, Bosco."  
  
"Hey, Kettle, this is Pot. Guess what? You're black," replied Bosco cryptically.  
  
Jimmy didn't have a response to that, at least, nothing substantial. "Oh, by the way, Joey has a friend staying the week-end," he said instead.   
  
"So I get paid overtime then, right?" asked Bosco, taking the news in stride.  
  
Jimmy nodded slowly. "Yeah, paid. Right." He took a step towards the apartment door. "Well, just watch yourself," he said. "You show one sign of weakness and those two will-"   
  
"Hi, Bosco," Kim called from the doorway, her voice strained for pleasantries.   
  
"Hey," Bosco replied with a wave. "Uh, Jimmy, what's that you were saying about showing weakness?"   
  
"Just don't let your guard down," he said, "or you'll be hosting a pizza party for 20 of their friends before you know what hit you." Jimmy didn't sound like he was joking.   
  
"Great. Let's just get this over with," Bosco said. They couldn't possibly be as bad as Jimmy was making them out to be. And Bosco figured he was a NYC cop, so he could handle anything.   
  
As they all stepped into the apartment building, Joey charged at Bosco, searching around the surprised officer's waist. "Where's your gun?" Joey asked, turning the officer around.  
  
"He didn't bring it, Joey," replied Kim, pulling her kid back. "Right, Bosco?" she asked, looking at the officer sternly.   
  
"Boy's got some issues," stated Jimmy, shaking his head. "Wants to be a cop. I've tried to teach him you're all a bunch of p-"  
  
Kim cut him off with a backhand to the arm. "Don't say it!" she scolded.   
  
Bosco smiled. He was beginning to think this might not be so bad after all. Give the kid a few pointers, tell him some streetwise stories, belittle his father. It really wasn't looking so bad at all.   
  
"Have you ever busted a drug ring?!" asked Joey, excitedly. "Have ya ever used your gun?!"   
  
Bosco looked at Kim and Jimmy, both looking a little skeptical. "Guys, go," he said. "There's nothing to worry about here." He put his hand on Joey's shoulder. "I think I got this covered," he finished with a sagacious smile.   
  
Kim and Jimmy didn't want to think about it. If they did, they would never get out of the house.   
  
*********  
  
Jimmy and Kim were several miles outside the city when Kim decided she very badly needed a coffee. "Kim, can't you wait until we get to the cabin? I don't want to stop now, we're making good time," Jimmy pleaded.  
  
"It'll only take a sec," she insisted, grabbing the steering wheel and swerving the car onto the offramp. "There's a restaurant attached to the gas station. I'll go in and grab us some coffees and you can get the tank filled?"  
  
Jimmy glanced at the gauge and noticed they could use a fill up. "All right," he conceded. "But make it fast. I want to get there before night."  
  
Jimmy pulled the car up to the pump and climbed out. Kim tried to look casual as she strolled toward the restaurant door. Coffee was on the agenda, but it certainly wasn't her prime objective.   
  
The phone rang three times before someone picked up. "Hello," came Bosco's voice.  
  
Kim let out the breath she had been holding during the intense three rings. "Hey, it's me Kim," she said, trying to come across as something that she wasn't- calm.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Nothing's wrong," replied Kim. "I was just calling...I uh," Suddenly Kim didn't know what to say. She had been very hesitant about all this, but Jimmy had been very convincing. After all, Bosco was a police officer. Their job was to serve and protect. "I was just calling to let you know when we would be returning," she lied, trying to come up with some reasonable explanation for calling.  
  
"Sunday, around five o'clock," Bosco replied. "You only told me ten times. Not to mention it's written on a big piece of paper on the fridge. Along with many other things I might add." Bosco scrolled down the list and began reading off the notes. "Your mother's number, Jimmy's mother's number, the cabin number, the hospital number, poison control, Joey's teacher...And this one really gets me, Kim," Bosco laughed. "911?"  
  
The paramedic winced on the other end of the phone. She had forgotten about that number. "Sorry," she apologized sheepishly. "I guess I just wasn't thinking. But you never know," she continued pessimistically. "What if something happens to you, and either Joey or his friend has to call for help?"  
  
"Kim, babe, nothing's gonna happen to me or the kids. You don't have to worry about a thing. I'm a cop. I can handle this."   
  
Kim felt a little better now that she had heard Bosco's affirmation. She even felt a little silly. "I'm sorry for bothering you," she said finally. "I have nothing to worry about. You and the kids will be just fine."  
  
"Right," came back Bosco's voice. "Now I have an important tea party to attend, so go make kissy face with Jimmy and stop talking to me. And oh, by the way, thanks for telling me Joey's friend is a girl!" There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "Joey knows about that birds and bees stuff, right? I don't have to go there, do I?"  
  
"Look who his dad is, Bosco?" replied Kim flatly, but with a hint of jest.  
  
"All right, I'll keep my eye on them," replied Bosco, uncertainly. "Now, go get naked with dimple-boy while I stop it from happening here. I'm going. See you on Sunday."  
  
Kim hung up the phone and dropped her head. *Bosco and the kids are fine. Bosco and the kids are fine, she kept repeating to herself. *I have nothing to worry about.* After a few deep breaths, she pushed open the door to the phone booth and headed towards the exit.   
  
She was just about to let the door swing closed behind her when she suddenly remembered the coffee. She grabbed the door and jumped back inside before Jimmy had a chance to spot her.   
  
*********  
  
An apartment building was sitting quietly on Jones Ave. It was eleven thirty at night, and all was calm. The lights were out. All the doors were locked, and no scoundrels littered the stoop. No fires were burning in the kitchens. No gas was leaking in the basement, and no burglars were prowling around outside. Two tired children were sound asleep in apartment 310, and one exhausted baby-sitter was just now settling down for the night. All was well at 1532 Jones Ave.  
  
*********  
  
"Kim! It's five am!" cried Bosco's groggy into the receiver. "You probably just woke everyone up!"  
  
"Well if I didn't, your screaming now has," replied Kim irritably, in a hushed tone. She heard the cop let out a deep sigh on the other end of the phone and flick on the television set. "Where are you?" she asked, knowing that she didn't have a television in her bedroom.  
  
A few mumbles came back over the phone before Bosco answered. "I slept in the living room," he started, stifling a yawn. "I uh...I guess I fell asleep watching t.v."  
  
"Hm, well how are the kids? How's Joey?"  
  
"Fine. They were fine yesterday when you first called. They were fine after you and Jimmy finished dinner. They were fine after you took a shower. They were fine right before you went to bed last night...and they're fine now," replied Bosco, getting more frustrated with Kim's lack of trust at each phone call. "Now if you don't mind, I have some breakfasts to make," he finished rather snidely. "Can they have pizza for breakfast? Or do you think they'd prefer Chinese?"  
  
"Uh, Bos," started Kim. "You may want to check the kitchen."  
  
"The kitchen is fine too, Kim," Bosco huffed.  
  
"Just go check it will ya? Do me this favor?"  
  
Kim waited as Bosco put the receiver down and went to oblige the paramedic. After a few moments he came back. "Oh," he replied embarrassed.  
  
"And you thought we got up early?" laughed Kim. Kids were like clockwork. The second that clock read five o'clock, their eyes instantly popped open and they were scampering into the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
"Man," Bosco said. "Do they get up this early everyday?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"You really need to get away more often," breathed Bosco, shaking his head.  
  
Kim laughed and went over the days agenda with him one more time. She left several new numbers for Bosco to write on the already growing list, and ran down in detail all the places that she and Jimmy would be at. She had even been able to come up with the number for the pool house just so that any calls would not be delayed going through the switchboard.   
  
She took a little flack from Bosco on that one, but she still felt safer knowing that he had it. Finally, Kim was sufficiently satisfied that Joey and his friend were all in one piece, so she said her good-bye. She quietly put the receiver back on the phone, trying not to wake Jimmy.   
  
No such luck.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Jimmy groggily from his position on the bed beside her. "I don't remember hearing the phone ring?"  
  
Kim winced. *Damn,* she thought. *He's good.* "I was just calling room service," she lied, picking the phone back up again. This time to actually call them. "I thought it'd be nice to have breakfast in bed."  
  
"Hmm, great," moaned Jimmy, rolling over in the bed to wrap his arms around her.  
  
"Hope you feel like pancakes?" Kim asked, dialing room service as quietly as she could.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Jimmy replied, snuggling a little closer. "Did you say hi to Bosco and Joey for me?"  
  
*Damn, he's real good.*  
  
*********  
  
It was just past two o'clock in the afternoon on Saturday when the phone at 1532 Jones Ave. rang for the umpteenth time.  
  
"I give up, Kim. I confess," stated Bosco, defeated. "I killed them. I killed the kids. I just finished burying them in the park. I just couldn't take it anymore! First, Joey insisted on making me the bad guy during cops and robbers. Then he ate all the pizza...And his friend, Jennifer, well...she just looked at me funny. But don't worry, Kim, I'll replace them for ya. What are you doing next week-end?"  
  
Kim got the message loud and clear. Her imagination had been working over time since she and Jimmy had left. She knew Bosco wouldn't advertently let any harm come to the kids.   
  
If there was a fire, or if one of them got hurt, Bosco would know what to do. So why was she still worrying? Why couldn't she keep her mind from imagining horrible things? Then she remembered what kids were like. She was concerned for Bosco's well being and sanity as well.   
  
Bosco wasn't the coldest beer in the fridge, and Kim was concerned Joey would target this weakness. Bosco might be doomed, as far as she saw it. "Look," she started abashed. "I'm sorry. It's just that, well...you know? I'm a mother. It's my job to worry."  
  
"Don't worry about a thing," Bosco replied. "Uncle Bosco has it all under control." There was a quiet laugh on the other end of the receiver. "They love me. Even gave me a nickname."  
  
Kim could hear Jimmy calling from the balcony, so she apologized to Bosco again and said good-bye. She paused briefly before letting the receiver drop, and thought about saying just one more thing. "No," she said defiantly, finally hanging up. "Everything is just fine. The kids are safe, and so is Bosco for that matter."   
  
She got up from the bed and headed for Jimmy waiting outside. *How can he be so calm?* she mused to herself, wrapping her arms around his waist.   
  
*********  
  
The building at 1532 Jones Ave. was still sitting quietly on the street. The lights were all out. The doors were once again locked and secured. No gas was leaking. No fires were burning, and no burglars were prowling. And one exhausted baby-sitter was sound asleep on the couch. Only, there was one thing different on this night. Something sinister; verging on conspiratorial. From outside, quick flashes of dim white light flickered repeatedly from one of the apartments...and the soft chuckle of two mischievous children echoed in the stillness.  
  
*********   
  
Kim was trying not to speed as she turned the car onto her street and raced for home. The last time she had spoken to Bosco, him and the kids were in the middle of an all out PlayStation war. Kim steered the car in front of her building and sighed with relief. She and Jimmy were finally home, and Bosco and the kids were huddled on the front steps ready to greet them.  
  
Bosco was standing in the doorway with Joey standing beside him. It looked to Kim like Bosco was holding him there by the back of his shirt. The cop had this look of determination trying to be a grin on his face. Joey, on the other hand, was trying not to laugh.   
  
Kim shrugged it aside as Joey finally broke free and came barreling towards her. "Hey, mom," he said, offering a firm handshake.  
  
She was slightly taken aback by her son's sudden choice of greeting. She was expecting a great big hug from the way he had charged at her. "So, it's come to this, has it son?" Kim kidded, as she shook her son's hand.  
  
"I'm a man now, mom," Joey replied, trying to avoid the hand mussing his hair. "Stop that," he pleaded, ducking away. "Not in front of the help." Joey glanced over his shoulder and nodded at Bosco making his way down the steps.  
  
Kim smiled at the baby-sitter, and mentally counted the grey hairs Bosco had grown over the week-end.   
  
"How was the love fest?" Bosco asked, swallowing a lump forming in his throat.  
  
"Still in progress," replied Jimmy, giving Kim a playful pat on the butt. "I hope Kim here didn't bother you too much?" he finished, casting a playful glare at his ex-wife.  
  
"She just has to learn to trust me," stammered Bosco. "Everything worked out fine. We all got along great. Isn't that right, Joey?" he asked, staring Joey in the eyes.  
  
"Just great," Joey replied with an exaggerated grin. "The whole week-end went smooth as silk. No problems here!" he beamed, returning Bosco's stare.  
  
"Yeah," chimed Jennifer, hiding a laugh behind her hand. "We had lots of fun! Uncle Bosco is a great baby-sitter! Can he come over and do it again next week-end?!"  
  
Bosco stepped in at this moment to share his own opinion on that request. "Well, Jennifer," he started. "I don't think Joey's parents are planning on going away next week-end." He looked up at their faces expectantly. "You aren't planning on going away next week-end are you?" he asked, face riddled with worry lines.  
  
"No, Bosco," replied Jimmy. "We're gonna be here." He patted Kim on the shoulder and indicated that he was going inside.  
  
Kim nodded and watched as Bosco pulled Joey aside. He was trying to tell him something in private, and she was dying to know what. "What's going on with you two?" she asked, stepping up to them.  
  
"Nothing," shot back Bosco. "Just saying good-bye, that's all."  
  
Kim nodded skeptically. She knew that if anything fishy was going on, Joey would tell her all about it later...over a nice big, double burger with extra cheese.   
  
Finally, Joey and Jennifer decided to go on about their day and left Kim alone on the stoop with uncle Bosco. Kim walked the officer over to the car and noticed that he had already had his car running. "In a hurry to leave?" she asked.  
  
"Well... uh," Bosco stammered, opening the door to his car. "I knew you and Jimmy would want to spend some time with Joey alone when you got back, so I didn't want to cause any delays."  
  
Kim nodded. Something was definitely going on here; she just had to figure out what. She gave Bosco a wary look and leaned into the open window of the car. "So everything went well then, I take it?" she asked slowly.  
  
"Yeah, great," replied Bosco, putting the car into drive. "I told you I had everything under control."   
  
"Uh huh," muttered Kim, as she let him back out of the parking space. "Everything under control." She started up the steps to her building, making a mental grocery list as she did; hamburger... ketchup...cheese...  
  
*********  
  
A few days later, Kim strolled into the precinct and leaned against the door frame. She started whistling nonchalantly and tapping a stuffed envelope against the wall. She was trying to be as casual as possible as she purposefully attracted everyone's attention.   
  
Yokas, noticing her first, looked over from the booking station and greeted her with a smile. Then she recognized the package Kim was holding and rushed over. "Those the pictures from your vacation?" asked Yokas, excitedly.  
  
"Oh, you could say that," replied Kim cryptically. She gazed around the room pretending she couldn't see who she was looking for. When her eyes crossed the back of her intended victim's head, she smiled.   
  
Bosco was sitting at a table with his back to her, feigning disinterest. But Kim knew Bosco too well. She could see his back muscles tighten and his head drop a little lower to the table. A mischievous smile was playing on Kim's lips.  
  
"So what exactly are they?" asked Sully, taking a sip of his coffee. He was sitting kitty corner to Bosco, but he wasn't paying any attention to the subordinate. Sully never noticed how Bosco's face suddenly took on a new crimson complexion. "Are you planning on showing us? Or are you just gonna stand there grinning, making a big production about owning an envelope?" Sully finished with a smirk.  
  
"I'll show them to you," started Kim, tapping the envelope playfully on the back of Bosco's chair. She was going to drag this out as much as possible if she could. Kim could see her baby-sitter slink lower in his chair at each tap, and Kim enjoyed every minute of it.   
  
"So, if they're not pictures taken while you and Jimmy were on vacation, when were they taken?" asked Yokas, noticing the look on Bosco's nervous face.  
  
"Ah," corrected Kim. "I said they weren't taken *on* our vacation. I didn't say they weren't taken *during* our vacation."  
  
Suddenly Bosco shot up from his chair. "Uh, guys," he started nervously. "I got some paper work to do."  
  
Kim grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him back into his seat. "Oh, no you don't. I think you're gonna want to see these."  
  
Bosco lowered his head to the table and buried it in his arms. Kim could hear whimpering, and felt a tiny bit guilty. But not enough, of course, to stop her from pulling the pictures out of the envelope. She glanced about the room with unabashed pride. "Have I ever told you how great a photographer my son Joey is?"  
  
Bosco's whimpering started to sound like actual crying as the rest of the cops gathered around Kim with eager anticipation. Kim passed each picture around, giving the gruesome details behind each one, just as Joey had explained it to her. She had even made notes so that she was sure not to miss a thing.   
  
Kim pulled out a snapshot which was quickly grabbed by Yokas's eager hands. Everyone started howling with laughter as they gazed at Bosco sitting at a kitchen table; wearing a pink apron and yellow flower bonnet that was too small for his head.  
  
The next picture was even more hilarious. This one had been taken at night while Bosco slept. He was lying on the couch with a blanket draped over his torso and a big smiley face drawn on his features with some of Kim's make-up. Two big dark circles were drawn strategically around where his eyes would be, and bright red lipstick illuminated his lips- only to contrast with the purple eyeshadow and copious amounts of pink blush. The cops couldn't tear their eyes away. Yokas had tears streaming down her face.  
  
Kim paused before pulling out the next one. "This one's my favorite," she said grinning, passing the picture to Sully.  
  
"Not the dresser one," whimpered Bosco, his voice muffled by the sleeve of his uniform.  
  
"Oh, yeah," grinned Kim. "The dresser one."   
  
Bosco was in Joey's bedroom, gagged and tied to a dresser in his boxers and T-shirt. The look on his face was priceless. Kim had even considered having it enlarged. "But this one needs an explanation," Kim laughed, patting her baby-sitter on the shoulder.  
  
"I should have know he was a sick puppy! Being part Jimmy and all!" cried Bosco, raising his head a little so everyone could see his red face. This only brought on more laughter from his co-workers. "Jennifer said she wanted to play cops and robbers and I had to be the bad guy! She tied me to the dresser and then Joey came out from the hallway with the camera. They took off my pants just to make it more humiliating."  
  
Bosco couldn't take it anymore. He dropped his head back into his arms and began whimpering again.  
  
"Man," started Sully, shaking his head. "You're never gonna live this down, are ya?"  
  
Kim continued to pull picture after picture of out her envelope. She was enjoying the show she was giving the cops just as much as they were at receiving it. It was almost an hour later when all the pictures had been released and Bosco was able to show his face again.   
  
But it was several weeks later when the muffled giggles and tea party jokes had finally ran their course. Suffice it to say, Kim was only more than eager to have the cop baby-sit for her again. Bosco's adventure in baby-sitting was enough to keep everyone else entertained for months afterward. And that was all the convincing Kim needed to go away on another vacation...real soon.   
  
*********  
  
The End.   
  



End file.
